


ABO 肖根〈Perfume〉01

by micabahou



Category: shoot-fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micabahou/pseuds/micabahou
Summary: 明星梗 　
射擊手(A)Shaw x明星(O)Root





	

　　這個有保留18世紀建築街景的小鎮被劇組申請拍攝，街外被拉起了黃色的封鎖線還有改道行駛的提醒號誌，  
被封起的街道所有被拉起封條的路口都有兩位穿著橘色螢光背心的工作人員，他們對著來車搖起手中的紅色旗幟或是抬起手臂只引來車改道，  
計畫拍攝廣告的歐系車廠很看重這次的錄影，一是為了要在一個月後的夏季車展裡製造話題，  
二是他們邀請到了號稱高投資高報酬的知名女星Root，本名Samantha Groves，Root在拍攝生涯裡詮釋過各種角色，  
在詮釋角色的情緒、氣質和內心足足到位，她能夠在各種氣質中拿捏到最適當的位置，  
擁有強大演藝能力的Root拍攝過的宣傳廣告能大賣自然不在話下，另外，Root是今年票選最想結婚的Omega明星第一名。

一個大名鼎鼎的女星，有許多Alpha名人追求和簇擁的Root，竟會親自指名一位國家射擊隊選手來一同錄影，  
這讓整個劇組以及那位選手本人十分詫異，劇組裡的導演Lionel Fusco從Root出道時便開始有合作，  
幾年下來他老大叔還是摸不清這個女孩的思路邏輯，這次Root指名合作的對象是年輕的射擊隊國手，  
Sameen Shaw是個波斯混血兒加運動員，波斯血統眷顧下的深邃眼眸和深刻輪廓帶有幾分野性，  
更別說鍛練有線條的精實身體，Shaw在身高上矮了Root半顆頭，但這不成問題，  
但在實境攝影方面還是個生手，這是她第一次接商業廣告，Fusco撇頭看了看十多尺外正在互動的大明星和小運動員，  
後者很明顯的在這樣的大場面下動作顯得生澀僵硬，Shaw很快地便淪為老手Root的掌中玩物，Fusco乾笑了兩聲，  
先是飲下手裡那杯降溫的熱咖啡，在溫順的褐色汁液洗禮下振奮精神，老大叔再悠哉地拿起助理送過來的甜甜圈。  
既然是Root的指名，Fusco相信Root一定有辦法處理，畢竟，Root本來就是圈裏頭有名的不按牌理出牌的女星，  
後臺還有強大經紀人Zoe Morgan撐腰。  
捲毛的老大叔決定在開拍前在吃上兩個糖霜口味的甜甜圈，最近Fusco清楚感受到時間的無情，  
想當年能夠一天吃掉兩大盒甜甜圈的日子，如今水準降到一半都沒了。

 

Sameen Shaw的父親是海軍陸戰隊成員，自從她六歲那年生日開口說想要用槍，  
每次放假，父親都會帶她上靶場練習，並且兼任她的貼身教練。

Shaw第一次握住來福槍時，從槍托到槍桿的長度只矮她一顆頭，父親教她如何把槍托擺放到肩膀與胸口間的位置，  
來福槍的木頭槍托沒有任何溫度，而金屬製的板機和槍身隨著指尖把握的時間一長慢慢染上了自己的體溫，  
刺繡Dodgers字樣的鴨舌帽侷限了她的視野，她伸起小手調整了一下帽沿。

她還記得第一次擊發子彈的時候，父親溫厚的掌心覆蓋在她的手背，右手臂內側的USMC刺青在白色強光下更顯閃耀，她很喜歡那個刺青。

父親將她如何支解和保養槍枝，從Beretta 92G的手槍到Winchester Model 70的步槍的構造她都完全掌握，  
10歲時的聖誕節前五天，她成了射擊俱樂部裡的射擊冠軍，幾個退役的老男人以軍中射擊訓練為基底設下的比賽關卡，  
她贏過現場的射擊老手和年輕人，Shaw的反應力和擊發速度使她拔得頭籌，她得到冠軍獎品的一千元美金還有一把M16，  
後者當然盡可能隱瞞母親藏在衣櫃裡了。

「妳知道國際比賽項目裡頭有射擊嗎？」  
在Shaw升上中學前，俱樂部裡的一位退役老兵Hersh來向她搭話，當時她正在戶外的練習場打靶，  
這個人的氣味她記得很清楚，老Alpha身上的信息素是一股帶有淡淡古龍水的杜松子味，  
她幾乎都想斷定這位老兵是不是都泡在琴酒堆裡。  
「我比較想要從軍。」  
Shaw專注在她眼前的槍靶，扣了幾下板機，百碼外人型槍靶的心口又破了幾個洞。  
「不，小鬼，把妳送去戰場上死太浪費了，妳爸要我來勸妳不要從軍。」  
Shaw的指尖停留在板機上，Hersh的話語戳進她內心的敏感地帶，她覺得自己今天打靶的心情幾乎被毀了，  
Sameen打算收起槍回家了，Hersh擋住她的去路，提起自己手中原本閒置的來福槍，打得是射擊場內最遙遠，  
位置在接近射擊場邊緣森林的最老舊靶心，老舊靶心的生銹鋼板上沒有多少彈痕，  
殘破的白色油漆上頭的紅色圓心沒有太多被擊中的痕跡，  
俱樂部起初最早的紀錄保持人是Hersh，在來是Shaw，但Sameen已經好一陣子沒有擊中靶心了，  
她的能力上來到一段時間後突然上不去了。

「是不會太爛，既然技術那麼好，那你為什麼退役了？」  
Shaw拉上槍的拉柄排開槍槽裡的彈殼，被手套包裹的拇指又將三顆子彈推了進去，  
本想打道回府的卻又把槍上膛，沒人知道Shaw射擊能力遇到了瓶頸，Hersh卻看出來了，她不得不佩服這老兵的觀察力。

「老花眼跟關節炎，歲月不饒人。」  
Shaw聽完笑了兩聲，繼續埋首於靶心射擊，兩次擊發出去的子彈，一發打在老舊靶心的白色區塊，  
第二發打在紅色圓心的邊緣，Shaw維持同樣的舉槍姿勢幾秒，最後仍無力的放下槍來，頭一次她竟能在他人的面前感到挫敗，  
基於尊嚴與好勝心，對，Hersh深諳此道，否則他不會親自出手來刺激Shaw。

 

但Shaw也是個很有原則的人，要她放棄夢想的從軍，是必得有所補償。  
「要練習的話，要包我兩餐，都要吃牛排，12盎司的，三分熟。」  
Hersh挑起眉看著眼前不到自己一半高的孩子，忍不住操了聲髒話。  
「那不要了？」  
Hersh開始為自己的退休金哀悼，依照Shaw發育期的這個食量大概不用兩年就可以把他的退休金吃空了。

 

Shaw在中學時進入職業圈，大學時出席過幾次國際型的比賽，畢業前就進入國家隊裡擔任選手，  
射擊在美國是很普遍的運動，但在國際比賽上較沒有足球、籃球、排球、田徑來得熱門。近來為了提升形象，  
協會給她安排了一個經紀人Jocelyn Carter，起初都是幫Shaw出賽方面的手續和各項事宜，  
到了第二年Carter接到了來自歐系車廠的電話，說是想要Shaw來拍攝他們的CM，  
Shaw就這樣獲得她的第一個演出通告，和Root一起在廣告裡扮演一對情侶，  
起先，抗拒鎂光燈和鏡頭的她想要拒絕，誰知Hersh得知通告的酬庸有平常國際賽獎金的兩到三倍，  
就直接硬生生地把她推入火坑了。

 

「距離下次比賽還有好一陣子，沒事就給我去好好賺錢！」  
Shaw有時真搞不懂這大叔是執著在什麼。

 

 

「卡！Shaw！妳是又在做什麼了！要妳專注開直線有那麼困難嗎？」  
Fusco又從車內的錄影機捕捉到Shaw不自然的舉動，照著劇本規劃應該直行的汽車整個開到對向車道去了，  
這也使得錄影工作再度停擺下來，這是上午八點開拍到現在第五次NG，這條路的攝影申請只開放使用到下午四點，  
當初光是跑申請流程就耗時要一個月，這點Carter在開拍前有提醒過Shaw，包括這次指名要和她合作的女星Root，  
Carter可是足足幫她上了三個小時的課前預習……。  
早上兩人剛和Root碰頭時一切都還很好，Zoe也是個氣質挺不錯的女人，和Root並肩走到兩人面前時，  
Shaw能感受到兩人的輕鬆的表情下隱藏的氣場，好似個有著堅固防禦的堡壘，還有，無懈可擊的身高。  
確實兩方彼此在經紀人與明星的身高平均值很……，Shaw試著不去想它。

等Shaw回過神來Root伸出的右手已經擺在眼前，她的視線先是從百合白的指尖停留，  
然後緩緩抬起頭對上Root的視線，Root臉上那個過度閃耀的微笑讓Shaw覺得有些虛假，  
並非是對於Root微笑的舉動進行批評，而是如此自然且帶有溫度的微笑並不是可以在人人面前都可以展露的，  
那樣的熱情與親密的情緒，人們大多會保留給自己或是給熟悉的朋友家人，即便自己是個不常笑的人，  
Shaw明白這樣的微笑會出現在這樣的社交場合裡有所矛盾，但也有另種可能，Root是個優秀的演員，  
她爐火純青的表演技巧使她能夠在任何場合表現出這樣甜美的微笑。是的，絕對是因為她的演技。  
Shaw忽視掉心裡觀察到的不自然，禮貌性的反握住Root的掌心，她很意外觀察到了Root的掌心和手指間的溫差，  
冰冷的指節和被搓紅的掌心，難不成她是刻意的？

「很高興能夠和妳合作，Shaw，我在協會裡看過妳的檔案，我是妳的粉絲，在上個月德州的比賽裡，  
我在現場有看到，妳射下場內失控差點飛入觀眾席的小型無人機，真的很令人難忘。」  
Root一握上了Shaw的手，冷靜神情下隱藏的熱情猛然的湧現出來，讓Shaw有一小點不知所措。  
等等，她說現場？她是有看過我比賽嗎？  
「謝謝….. Root。」  
Shaw一時間想不太出什麼回應的話語，她選擇最簡單也最有效果的回答來結束這個談話，  
Root也識相地沒有把話題進行下去，接著Fusco走到兩人面前開始交代今天演出的細節，還有他要兩人詮釋角色的感覺。  
廣告第一部分的鏡頭是拍攝行駛在街道上的新車，車內安裝了攝影鏡頭來捕捉兩人的表情和互動，  
工作人員在調整好鏡頭與麥克風的位置後關上車門，整輛車只剩下在駕駛座的Shaw和副駕上的Root。  
新車在沙發上的皮革和車內的車組零件都會有股味道，在坐上車三分鐘後Shaw覺得嗅覺已經大多適應了那個氣味，  
在關上門後，她明顯嗅到了一股混合花朵的蜂蜜甜香，那股氣味沒有隨著車內的空調啟動而淡去，反而更加的濃郁。

 

［不會吧？］

 

為了證實自己的懷疑，Shaw抬起眉看向空調上方的後照鏡，Root的雙眼透過鏡像注視著自己，  
沒有絲毫的遲疑，她身邊的那位大名鼎鼎的女星正在對她釋放著信息素，  
她能分辨出來在那股蜂蜜甜香般的信息素裡還有蘋果的氣味。  
她就像被香氣誘惑掉入了女王花的甜膩陷阱裡的獵物，而且Root沒有要收手的打算。

［這不是惡作劇。］

Shaw的Alpha本能告訴她有危機，她必須開口和Fusco反應，她清楚在這樣和Root“共處一室”下去絕對會出事情的，  
當Shaw正想開口時，車裡的麥克風傳來的消息短暫吸引了她的注意。

「嘿！兩位，線路出了點問題影像出不來，延後五分鐘開拍。」  
哼，她聽到了一點細小的聲音，那是Root滿足的哼聲，還有Root的手掌在她大腿上的西裝褲來回摩娑的摩擦聲。

［該死！］  
當下她惡狠狠地瞪向了Root，後者露出了一臉無辜的表情，接下來她又聽見，  
Root用了極小不太會被麥克風捕捉，但自己卻可以清楚聽見的音量說著。

［讓我們好好相處吧。Have fun, Sameen.］

 

第一次NG是因為Shaw刻意的要分散自己對Root的注意，結果忘了安排好的互動，直直的開往終點。  
第二次NG是因為Root刻意的在她的耳邊吹氣，Fusco看在是Root起的惡作劇而沒有唸她。  
第三次NG，Shaw覺得自己無法承受身旁來自副架的那股視線，而開始逃避和Root的互動，於是NG。

第四次NG是她啟程是油門踩過頭超過原本預定的時速，在Fusco的怒吼下Shaw才回過神踩下剎車，  
因為是急煞車的緣故讓Root受到慣性影響身體向前傾，所幸是在繫上安全帶安全駕駛的情況下有所緩衝，  
那一瞬間Shaw用眼角餘光瞥見了Root的身體被安全帶拉回時顫抖的紅唇，還有，她刻意發出會引人誤會的呻吟，  
Shaw合理推斷Root是故意的。Shaw過熱的腦袋一瞬間掠過了一個情境，  
她竟然幻想著方才那個顫抖的嘴唇能夠含住自己腿間的……不光是她的腦子，  
她的下腹緩慢存積的燥熱也已經起了反應，幾近爆發邊緣的指尖在方向盤背面又留下爪痕。

第五次NG就是現在自己失控的開上對向車道的窘境，Shaw一樣是被Fusco的怒吼喚回神智，  
她有些疲憊的倒車把車子開回起點，被Root抖得滿身狼狽的Shaw活像第一次開車上駕訓班的初學者，  
不知道是不是Root良心發現，她開口對麥克風另一頭的Fusco說話。  
「嘿，Fusco，我想Sameen還不太適應錄影的事情，要不要先休息一個小時，讓大伙休息一下？」  
Shaw看著Root開口幫她找台階下，在Root伸手把空調調到最強時她才看見了Root在掌心藏了一個小型的噴霧，  
噴霧裡頭噴出的氣體順著空調循環，車內的信息素氣味才淡去了不少。

 

［妳就是這樣玩妳的花樣的？］  
Shaw很明白這樣一次次NG的主因是因為自己身邊的女人，不，應該說是輕易就被Root動搖的自己，  
這是Shaw頭一次在靶場上嚐到敗北的滋味，敗在一個有蜂蜜香甜的信息素上。

「好吧，休息一小時，看是要吃飯還是怎樣，Root妳趕快幫Shaw調適好情況。」

Root在她身邊用一股自滿的語氣回應Fusco，這使Shaw更加的火大，一方面她股間膨脹的慾望已經在她的褲頭搭起不小的帳篷了，  
而眼前的女人在撩撥人心到最後卻一副事不關己的湮滅證據，這有什麼道理？她是招惹了誰？明明她什麼也沒有做啊？

 

［開什麼玩笑，我才不要這樣任妳擺佈］

Shaw趕在Carter接近車門前，自己先行開門跑回了休息室，還盡可能採用不會引人注意股間的快步跑法離開，  
這逗得被丟在車內的老練狐狸更樂了，Root屈起方才觸摸過Shaw的左手指尖在鼻間嗅聞殘留的氣味，  
她和同樣被留下的Carter說她會好好幫忙Shaw來適應，想必現在衝回休息室的Shaw正在為失控的小分身而困擾吧，  
Root可是很有良心的，當然，眼前這位不了解狀況的經紀人是不可能會知道真相的。

快跑返回休息室的Shaw覺得自己快死了，腿間昂起的硬物在奔跑的過程中不斷被布料摩擦，  
脹痛的她連腳都快站不穩，Shaw管不了休息室是她和Root共用這點，進門後直接上鎖，  
找了一張距離自己最近的椅子準備坐下，她有一個小時的時間可以解決，然後就要趕快回復狀況去面對那個討厭的女人，  
解決那個該死的廣告。她不斷的催眠自己，一邊解開西裝褲的扣子和拉鍊，包覆在柔軟布料下的小分身幾乎無所遁形，  
在腿間已經形成了不容忽視的存在，Shaw將要褪下內褲之際，門被人大力的踹開了……，Shaw看著那隻停擺在空中的長腿，  
雙手的也一並停留在內褲上方的邊緣，脫下一腳高跟鞋的Root就這麼直接的踹開了休息室的門。

「妳……」  
Shaw完全不知道該做何反應。  
「喇叭鎖一敲就會開囉，這不是常識嗎？」  
Root扭頭皺起眉看向滿臉驚愕的Shaw，她絲毫不在意自己踹開門什麼的，Root還是很理智先脫下鞋子在踹門，  
不會弄髒門面，不會留下痕跡，只是會有點痛，但其實也沒什麼，客觀而言是個完美的計畫，Root默默的在心裡為自己打上分數，  
還有眼前手足無措只能維持原動作的Shaw，可愛程度也是滿分。

 

But……

「想自己一個人解決什麼的，可是不及格喔，Sameen。」  
Root穿上剛才脫下的高跟鞋後順手的帶上門，當然也帶上鎖了，  
她相信應該不會有第二個人向她一樣用這樣粗魯的方式開門，畢竟還是有點有失她的優雅形象。

［還不是因為妳的關係！］  
Shaw正想以此回應，佔身高優勢的Root一把將她推倒在椅子上，接下來發生的一切情況就如同她在車上時妄想的一般，  
那股蜂蜜氣味的信息素又在Shaw身邊擴散開來，這次的香氣似乎產生了些微的變化，柔和的黏膩氣味開始帶有了雪莉酒的香氣，  
和前調的濃郁相比更為平穩的中調，Root的信息素就像香水一般富有變化，這樣的Omega信息素Shaw還是第一次見識到。  
在Shaw被氣味吸引注意的這段期間，Root讓Shaw被悶到幾要窒息的小分身出來透氣，指尖的溫度已經變得與方才兩人握手時不同，  
Shaw透過腿間的硬物感受到的溫差大約只有一兩度左右，Root溫柔的擼動她的小分身，如同手執紡紗錘的女神，  
指尖在掠過頂端的小口周圍時會加快動作，掌心在包覆炙熱根部時又會放慢動作，  
確實，在這樣一快一慢的來往下Shaw在沒幾回就要射了。她倒臥在椅子上的身體和緊握住扶手的指尖給了Root最忠實的反應。

 

「好戲還在後頭呢。」  
Shaw期待已久的柔軟口腔，溫熱、潮濕的小嘴正緊緊包住自己的分身，絹絲般軟嫩的舌頭一次次抹去柱身頂端滿溢出來的液體，  
Root朝癱軟在椅子上不能自己的Shaw投以一個狡詰的眼神，這讓一直咬牙忍住呻吟的Shaw感覺自己受到污辱，  
但她卻無法否認眼前這個女人的卓越技巧帶給她的歡愉。

Shaw還是必須維持自己作為Alpha的尊嚴。

 

「一點不准灑，給我喝下去。」  
原本緊握住扶手的指尖攫住了Root精緻的臉頰，Shaw一手貼在Root的臉龐，另一手揪緊Root頭頂的髮絲，  
早該被弄得癱軟無力的腰桿開始挺進，Shaw一改先前的劣勢，用她的大槍操弄起Root的小嘴，  
這是Shaw在現況下能想到的唯一反抗，她要用她結裡脹滿的庫存操得她嘴裡說不出話來。

 

　　Fusco很意外下午他只喊了一次NG，Shaw和Root給了他預料之外的表現，  
再度上場的Shaw儘管沒有和Root有像上午那樣的緊張關係，但人似乎還是放鬆不下，  
劇本裡規劃兩人在車內的互動是Shaw開到路口前等紅燈，Shaw要伸出右手調整後照鏡的角度，  
右手調整好後視鏡歸位時，Root會伸出左手覆在她握在排檔上的手掌上，接著用飽含情意的雙眼注視著她。

「Root，我拜託妳，可不可以不要玩她了。我們在拍的不是家庭式Van的廣告。」  
Fusco對車內的兩人喊了下午第一次NG，儘管狀況比上午好了不少，但營造出的氛圍不對是根本不能用的。  
「Sorry, Fusco.這次就算我的。」  
Root對著車內的攝影機露出甜甜的微笑，沒有人注意到Root的手還沒離開Shaw的手上，  
更不會有人看到Shaw現在是幾乎彆扭的盯著自己腳下的油門。  
「妳想要拍Van的廣告我會直接找妳，拜託這次就好好先搞定街拍好嗎？」  
Fusco揉了緊繃的眉宇，助理不斷的提醒他時間，弄得他剛剛塞滿甜甜圈的胃袋又痛了起來。  
「你說了算～」  
Root鬆開了Shaw，Shaw藉這個空檔又深吸了一口氣，她在心裡鼓勵自己下次絕對就要一次OK，不要NG，不要NG。

在這一次行車時Shaw發現自己逐漸適應了Root的信息素，不知道是對方減少釋放還是剛才在休息室的那一發起的效果，  
她能慢慢感覺到那股信息素在使自己放鬆，這一次，她照著要求的車速開到了號誌燈前，依循劇本的規劃打好排檔，  
再舉起右手去調整其實根本沒有歪去太多角度的後照鏡，好不容易較先前來得流暢的動作卻又被Root打斷，  
當Shaw在排檔上的右手正要抬起時感受到了一股暖意，Root的左手壓住她的右手，這和劇本安排的完全不一樣！  
Shaw側過頭要開口阻止她，Root逕自伸起了左手代替自己調整了後照鏡。  
「攝影機跟上去！」  
Fusco注意到Root的行動立刻做出應變，這個小狐狸總要在最後玩他老大叔兩把。  
「Safety first.」  
Root在校正好後照鏡後，對駕駛座上的Shaw投以一抹甜膩的微笑，包覆在手背上的掌心又收得更緊了，  
Shaw難得沒有任何抗拒，她並不討厭Root現在這個表情，她無法確切的形容這個感受，或許和劇本裡形容的那種情侶互動很相似，  
卻又好像多了些什麼，號誌轉變的時候她只用左手操控方向盤，右手維持和Root交疊的姿勢，  
她沒有太多的思緒，現在的她與廣告裡的角色無關，就只是一個和戀人出遊的普通人。

 

「OK！卡！收工！」  
在錄到Fusco滿意的影像後，這位熱愛甜甜圈的導演終於滿足地喊卡，Shaw也把車掉頭開回起點。  
「Root妳這個亂改劇本的小妖精！」  
身體自帶好幾個甜甜圈身材的導演對著下車的Root小抱怨的幾句。  
「沒辦法，忍不住啊！」  
Root面帶委屈的嘟嘴抱怨，Shaw站在她身外不到十公尺的距離和Carter交談著，  
在和Fusco說話時她還用眼角餘光瞄著Shaw的方向，沒多久，Shaw便轉身先行離開了。

 

　　Carter和Shaw交代了一下明天拍外景的時間又回到片場找Fusco了，Shaw知道沒了自己的事情，  
她取了在休息室的私人物品後便快步往停車場走去，第一次拍廣告她可以說是被弄得精疲力竭，  
有名的Omega女星在車上的挑逗、午間休息室裡的不可告人之事、有蜂蜜甜香又有蘋果香氣的信息素，  
她只想回飯店洗澡然後好好睡上一覺，Shaw抱持這樣的想法掏出外套口袋裡的車鑰匙，  
車子在接收到遙控器的解鎖信號鳴了兩響，Shaw還沒打開車門，某道熟悉的身影出現在她的對面副駕駛座的門邊，  
是臉頰泛紅的Root，整齊的捲髮被風吹得有些凌亂，她是跑了多快才追上自己的？  
而且還要支開那堆工作人員在這麼短的時間追上自己。

 

「妳想幹嘛？」  
Shaw率先主動發問，停滯在門把上的手拉開車門把背包丟在後座。  
「讓我搭個便車一起回飯店吧。」  
Root故作可愛的趴在車頂看著Shaw。  
「為什麼？狗仔嗎？」  
Shaw迴避Root熱切的目光，她還是不太習慣Root裝可愛，應該說這種尺度的範圍她不太能夠接受。  
「妳不想繼續剛才在休息室的事情嗎？」  
Shaw沒有開口做任何回應，她沉默的坐入車內繫上安全帶，卻沒有立刻發動車子，這就是Shaw的回應。  
Root愉悅地打開車門坐了進去，在她準備拉下安全帶時Shaw側過身幫她繫上了安全帶，喔，貼心的紳士。  
「Safety first.」  
Shaw面無表情地把插銷插進卡榫內，才又轉動鑰匙發動引擎，Shaw的一舉一動讓Root的嘴角笑得更開，  
看來這個Alpha比自己想像的還要更加可愛，在開往飯店的路上Root注意到了方才餘韻的殘留，  
Shaw只用左手握方向盤開車，右手放在排檔上，Root有想過要不要提醒她，但她實在不忍破壞這個和諧的畫面，  
就算現在把自己的手放上去Shaw應該不會有什麼反應吧？一天的錄影工作下來Root也感到有些疲憊，  
她把頭枕在Shaw的肩膀上，左手返回半小時前拍攝時所在的位置，  
透過掌心傳導給自己的體溫還有Shaw如木香般沉穩的信息素使她放鬆心神，此刻Root只想沉醉在這份安穩之中。


End file.
